alternate ending to rise of the secret soldiors
by Sparklegirl9569
Summary: What if chase went over the discussion with his siblings when was alone? What if he took what they said to heart? Will Adam and Bree realize their mistake in time or will they be too late and regret it all?


Alternate ending to rise of the secret soldiers.

Additional chapters added. What if chase went over the discussion with his siblings when was alone? What if he took what they said to heart? Will Adam and Bree realize their mistake in time or will they be too late and regret it all?

Adam, Bree, and Leo were all sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for Mr. Davenport and Tasha to get home with chase and find out what really happened. At the time Mr. Davenport hadn't told them anything on chase's condition. They were really worried about their brother and with each passing second that their parents didn't show up they grew more and more anxious. Now your all probably wondering what is happening. Well why don't we just start at the beginning. This all started when Adam, Bree, and chase were fighting and insulting each other. After they all stopped yelling at each other chase retreated upstairs to his room. Upstairs in chase's room he was pacing back and forth going over the conversation with his siblings just moments ago. He wondered if they actually meant what they said, but then shook his head at that thought and new they had meant what they said. They thought he was useless, while they never said it out loud chase knew that they were all thinking it. At first he thought he should just run away, but then he thought better of it. If he ran away that would give crane a chance to capture him. After going over several different options he finally decided on the best one. He just needed to figure out how put it into action. Meanwhile downstairs Bree is sitting on the couch trying to figure out where that fight just came from. She knew that she didn't really think that about her brothers, but she saw chase's face as he quickly ran up to his room, and knew that he had actually believed every word. Sighing quietly she ran her hands through her hair and tried to think of ways that she could make it up to her brothers. Speaking of brothers, Bree quickly looked up and around the room for her older brother who she hadn't seen since the fight. Of course she didn't have to look far and found his sitting at the island eating cheese and crackers, but not looking as happy as he normally did when eating one of his favorite snacks. After a few minutes of silent debates between herself in her head she headed over where Adam was sitting and sat on the next stool. Bree put her hand on her older brothers shoulder and said his name. When Adam turned towards her, she started to apologize for all the things she had said to him. When she finished her speech all that was heard was silence and she took that as a bad sign. Seeing the sadness and fear start to seep its way into his sisters eyes and knowing why it was even there is the first place, Adam quickly grabbed his sister before she could make a break for it. Fear took over in Bree's mind and she starting fighting to get out of Adam's hold on her. Adam stood up and with Bree still in his arms, he walked over to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes Adam was able to calm Bree down and explain to her what he was going to say. Trying to get air back into her lungs, Bree took long, slow, deep breaths. While she was calming down she could hear Adam explaining to her what he wanted to say to her. After she fully got her breathing under control and Adam loosened his grip on her but still not completely letting go incase she needed him, Bree twisted in her brothers arms and grabbed him in a hug. After getting over his initial shock Adam quickly returned the hug. Once they released each other and sat back into the couch the room was settled into comfortable silence that is until Adam reminded his sister that they both still needed to apologize to chase. Bree told him that she was going to talk to her little brother after dinner while he was still downstairs. Of course when dinner rolls around chase isn't sitting downstairs with the rest of the family. Davenport immediately volunteered to go up and check on the boy. Everyone else started dishing up their plates not waiting for the two missing family members. When bree noticed her father come running down the stairs she was going to ask where her brother was, but before she could mr davenport said that chase was missing.

**haha cliff im evil sorry guys i will update this story and all my other ones soon. im having a bit of writers block so if you have any ideas for new chapters to any of my stories i would love to hear them **


End file.
